fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Deep Explorers
Deep Explorers '''is a game where you explore uncharted terrain. In these depths, monsters and enemies lurk, bosses hide, and secret chests await. The explorers in this game are characters made by users of this wiki. This game is made by JK55556. You can unlock the following things from leveling up ranks: * Location (Area where you can explore and discover. New enemies and bosses come with each location) * Customer (A new customer to explore) * Coins (Can be used to upgrade the Lookout Lodge or use The Idol) * Obstacles (New obstacles are unlocked, like spikes or fire. Obstacles will stay throughout game, but will decrease in how often it appears depending on the number you have unlocked.) Obstacles/Enemies Some obstacles or enemies are already unlocked, but some are unlocked as you progress in the game. List of obstacles and enemies unlocked from the start of the game: * Spikes * Mustard Masher * Awesome Saucer * Watch Wizard * Invisible Insect * Banana Boxer * Ball Blaster Bosses Bosses show up at least once every location. They are like enemies, except they are bigger and smarter. When you arrive at a room with a boss, the screen will count down from 3. Once it gets to 0, the fight begins. The boss will do whatever it can do to defeat you, like sliding fast, shooting fast, etc. Your goal is to defeat the boss. If the boss is flying, it will come down to the ground to taunt you. In all cases, you must slide into the boss from '''behind. If you slide into it from the front, you will die. If you do die, you respawn back to the beginning screen. However, if you win, you gain 50 coins. A list of bosses for locations. * Pizza Monster + Balloon Basher (The Plains) * Cupcake Clobberer + Intimidating Icer (Frosting Forest) * Potato Peeler + Tortilla Takedown (Chip Caverns) * Oozing Onion + Burgerbash (Vegetable Valley) * Mint Melter + Vanilla Villain (Ice Cream Island) * Gooey Gusher + Mallow Man (Marshmallow Mountain) * Dark Devil + White Witch (Chocolate Canyon) The Lookout Lodge The Lookout Lodge is the place where all your unlocked explorers live. Each room contains 2 explorers. If you would like to play as a different explorer than the one you have, click on an explorer and tap the play symbol. You can only play as characters you have unlocked. In the Lookout Lodge, there is The Idol. The Idol requires 100 coins to use. Every time you spend 100 coins at The Idol, a new customer will be given to you, one that cannot be unlocked from the Ranks. Upgrading the Lookout Lodge: When you earn coins, you also can spend them on upgrading the Lookout Lodge. When you have enough coins to upgrade, you go to the store, click the Lookout Lodge section, and look. There will be a variety of different rooms that you can build. The room prices vary from 50-400 coins, depending on the room you are building. Every room has a different rating from 1-10. If a room is marked 1, that means it provides very little entertainment for the customers. If a room is marked 10, it provides the most entertainment for the customers. If you choose not to build rooms, your explorers will leave the Lookout Lodge, meaning that you cannot play as them anymore. Once you build a room, customers can use it as much or as little as they want. Use your coins wisely. Customers give you a 2 coin tip every time they use a room. Rooms you can build: * Game Room * TV Room * Sitting Area * Lounge * Ballroom * Library * Gym * Bowling Alley * Movie Theater * Dining Room Chests: Chests can be found in rooms quite often or never at all, depending on how many points you get. If you pass 10 rooms without dying, you will see a chest in Room 11. If you have scored more than 300 experience points, you will discover a chest (See Ranks for more info on experience points). Sometimes, chests pop up in a corner of a room. These chests often go by unnoticed. Ranks: To level up a rank, you must gain experience points. There will be blue experience stars in every room. Each star you collect is worth 1 point. Coins will also be found in rooms. Each coin is worth 10 points. Each enemy you kill is worth 20 points. These amounts may not sound like a lot, but added together, you can get 500 points in 1 run or even more! * Rank 1 - Starter location, customer (The Plains, Daisy) * Rank 2 - Coins - 10 * Rank 3 - New Obstacle/Enemy - Tongues of Fire * Rank 4 - New Customer - Ryan * Rank 5 - New Location - Frosting Forest * Rank 6 - Coins - 20 * Rank 7 - New Obstacle/Enemy - Choco Chomper * Rank 8 - New Customer - Owen * Rank 9 - New Location - Chip Caverns * Rank 10 - Coins -10 * Rank 11- New Obstacle/Enemy - Blue Moon Blaster * Rank 12 - New Customer - Nolan * Rank 13 - New Location - Vegetable Valley * Rank 14 - Coins - 20 * Rank 15 - New Obstacle/Enemy - Spicy Strangler * Rank 16 - New Customer - Ursula * Rank 17 - New Location - Ice Cream Island * Rank 18 - Coins - 10 * Rank 19 - New Obstacle/Enemy - Freezing Frosty * Rank 20 - New Customer - Flora * Rank 21 - New Location - Marshmallow Mountain * Rank 22 - Coins - 20 * Rank 23 - New Obstacle/Enemy - Sticky Glue * Rank 24 - New Customer - Luke * Rank 25 - New Location - Chocolate Canyon * Rank 26 - Coins - 10 * Rank 27 - New Obstacle/Enemy - Cocoa Killer * Rank 28 - New Customer - Caitlyn Category:Deep Explorers Category:Games Category:Games by JK55556